Intercâmbio dos meus sonhos
by Some .comofas
Summary: Alice Masesn é uma adolecente de 15 anos que vai fazer intercâmbio em Forks,onde encontra o seu primeiro amor.Nem tudo está a favor desse romance.Poderão ele, juntos, vencer os obstáculos?
1. A Chegada

**Capítulo 1 Chegando**

Meu nome é Alice Masen ,mais conhecida por Alie .Tenho 15 anos e moro em Phoenix,meu paraíso ensolarado,como costumo chamar. No momento me encontro dentro de um avião, indo para Forks, uma cidade praticamente dentro do mato, para fazer intercâmbio .Você sabe como é, mudar de ares de vez em quando é ótimo .Além do mais, eu estava brigando muito com minha mãe Reneé,então se eu passar um tempo longe ficaremos com saudades uma da outra,e pararemos de brigar,pelo o menos por um tempo,eu acho. Vou passar um ano lá, e espero que seja muito bom.

-Senhoras e senhores, permaneçam sentados e com os sintos de segurança, pois já vamos pousar.-Avisava a comissária de bordo pelas caixas de som.

A família com quem ficarei se chama Cullen.É constituída por Carlisle, o pai, Esme, a mãe, Rosalie, a filha, Jasper e Edward, dois filhos que não sei quem é quem .Nunca os vi nem por fotos, e espero que sejam legais,calmos,unidos,educados,e todas essas coisas .Além de gatinhos. Sei que não é aconselhável ter nenhuma relação amorosa com ninguém,mesmo não sendo da família hospedeira,mas é ACONSELHÁVEL,não proibido.E olhar não tira pedaço. Eu posso até tirar alguns,mas isso não vem ao caso.

Despertei dessas observações e percebi que o avião já tinha pousado .Saí dele e peguei na esteira minhas três gigantes malas . Sei que parece muito,mas eu vou ficar UM ANO.É muito tempo, e eu ADORO roupas .Espero que Rosalie concorde comigo.

No saguão havia um belo casal que se destacava do resto – o homem alto,loiro, a face serena, conversando normalmente com sua mulher ,os olhos cor de âmbar vidrados em sua amada,e a mulher baixa,devia ter o meu tamanho, cabelos castanho claros e o rosto tinha formato de coração, olhos verdes,mantinha um enorme e caloroso sorriso para seu marido - ,seguravam uma placa com os dizeres ALICE MASEN . Dirigi-me a eles com um enorme sorriso.

-Oi!Vocês devem ser Esme e Carlisle.-Apontei sugestivamente para cada um.

-Alice Masen?-Perguntou Esme.

-Ela mesma,em carne e osso. E por favor,não me chame assim.-Fingi repúdio- Apenas Alie.

-Bem vinda,Alie querida!-Abraçou-me Esme .Ela é bastante materna...Acho que vou me dar bem com ela.

-Olá,Alie,Seja bem vinda –Apertei a mão de Carlisle.

-Obrigada,senhor Cullen.

-De nada,mas não me chame de senhor Cullen –ele me imitou fingindo repúdio –apenas Carlisle.

Rimos dele e então cada um pegou uma mala minha e arrastamo-as até chegar no estacionamento,onde se encontrava uma BMW preta .Pomos as malas no fundo do carro e fomos para casa.

-Onde estão Jasper,Rosalie e Edward?-Perguntei,incapaz de esconder a curiosidade.

-Estão em casa,preparando uma festa de boas vindas a qual não vou revelar.-Respondeu o louro e rimos.

-Não precisava!

-Mas é claro que precisava!E você tem que conhecer Rosalie.Não perde uma oportunidade de fazer uma festa.-Insistiu esme.

-Acho que vou me dar bem com ela.

-Pelo tamanho e número de malas que trouxe,acho que está certa.-Adicionou Carlisle.

Conversamos para nos conhecer melhor até chegarmos numa enorme casa branca.**(N/A:precisa mesmo descrever essa casa ou todo mundo já sabe de cor?)**Era muito bonita,tinha grandes janelas de vidro que iluminavam toda a casa,um belo jurdim à faixada com lindas rosas.

Carlisle e Esme pegaram uma mala cada e a que sobrou levei pelo caminho de pedras , subimos a escadinha de vidro e eles abriram a enorme porta branca.


	2. Se Enturmando

Capítulo 2 Se enturmando

Por trás da porta, estavam os três filhos sorridentes com uma enorme faixa dizendo BEM VINDA,ALICE!.

-Meninos,essa é Alice Masen,nova "irmã" de vocês.

-Oi,gente!-Abri um enorme sorriso

-Oi .Eu sou Rosalie – A loira estonteante de cabelos que caiam até a cintura estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios .

-PARA O MUNDO QUE EU VOU DESCER ! ESSA OBRA DE ARTE NO SEU PÉ É A MELISSA O PEQUENO PRÍNCIPE ?- Quase berrei . Tá , eu berrei . Todos olhavam para mim sem entender .

- AH ,ALGUÉM QUE ENTENDE DE ROUPAS !!-Ela me abraçou e depositou um doce beijo na minha bochecha .

- Ehr .. . Eu sou Edward - Falou um loiro acobreado sem entender o porque da gritaria .

- Prazer , Edward.

-Pode me chamar de Ed.

-Tá, Ed.

-Ah , pode me chamar de Rose –Lembrou a loira.

-Podem me chamar de Alie.

Me virei para encarar o último. Quando o fiz, uma corrente elétrica passou por mim .Um loiro P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O sorria angelicalmente para mim .Dava para perceber que ele estava nervoso ...Ou seria acanhado? Só sei que me perdi em seus olhos cor de âmbar.

-Ehr O -Oi .. sou o Jas-sper.-Cumprimentou-me ele.

- Olá - Sussurrei sem nem perceber ,como que por reflexo.

Acordei do transe quando Rose e Ed riram ,e logo em seguida Esme os repreendeu.

-Quer dizer , O i , Jasper. Muito v ai?

-Muito bem obrigado-Ele parecia estar prestes a ter uma convulsão –S-seja bem vinda.

-Pode me chamar de Alie.

-Pode ser Lice?

-Claro!

-Me chame de Jazz.

-UUUUH!JASPEGADOR ESTÁ ATACANDO!-Zombaram Ed e Rose.

-Não ligue para eles- Sussurrou o loiro enrubescido.

-Eles são sempre assim?- Ri

-Pode apostar.

-Crianças! Vão pegar os presentes!-Falou Carlisle.

-Não precisava!Mas eu também trouxe presentes para vocês.

-OOOOBA, PRESENTE!-Apareceu um moreno enorme pela porta.-Digaê... -Ele olhou a faixa –Alice!

-Ehr...De onde você surgiu?- Perguntei

-Vai se acostumando –Falou Jazz.

-Amorzão!-Rose deu um abraço nele e um beijinho .Devem ser namorados, pensei.

-Eu sou Emmett, o namorado da Rose,e vai se acostumando ,passo o dia todo aqui.

-Prazer , pode chamar de Alie ,e como eu ia dizendo ,eu só tenho que acha-los em alguma das malas ...

O Emm começou a cantar a musiquinha de 007 -missão impossível.

-Ai,já íamos esquecendo de levar suas coisas lá para cima ED ,Jazz e Emm,poderiam levar as malas da Alice lá para o quarto?-Falou Esme.

Os três prontamente obedeceram.

-Toc,toc?-Apareceu uma morena na onde sái tanta gente?E isso aqui é o que,a casa da mãe Joana?

-Bella!-Abraçaram-na Rose,Esme e Carlisle.

-Bella!-Gritaram os garotos lá de cima.

-Amor!-Ela correu e pulou em Ed.

-Oi,Bella!-Ele beijou seus cabelos.

-Esse povo sente cheiro de carne fresca de longe,hein?-Comentou Emmett.

-Você não pode falar nada!-Falei.

-Ehr...Oi,eu sou ê é a intercambista de Phoenix,não é?

-Sou eu sim. Já conheci todo mundo ou ainda vou conhecer o resto da cidade?

-Acho que não agora –Falou Rose.

-Ah,não ta faltando a namorada do Jazz,não?-Perguntei meio cabisbaixa.

-Ih,é!A namorada do Jazz!-Lembrou-se Emmett.

**_______________________________**

**n/a: oi ,meus amoores! pooxa, entrem mais aí!até agora só uma review?**

**Eu posto o terceiro capítulo se eu conseguir 3!**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Respondendo review.**

**Mimy Cullen : muito obrigada! tá aí!! Xoxo.**

**Xoxo**

**Lu A. Cullen .-.  
**


	3. O vaso

Capítulo 3 O vaso

-Mas , gente , eu não tenho namorada ! - Falou Jazz todo lindinho .

-Como não?Todos da casa tem , menos você ?

-Acho que poderíamos resolver isso agora mesmo –Sussurrou ele .

-Que? -Perguntei

-Nada. Apenas pensei alto.

-Gente, se não se importam ,tenho que ir ao banheiro .Rose, me mostra onde é?

-Claro. Na primeira porta à esquerda na sala de jantar .Logo ali -Ela apontou para uma enorme porta branca .

-Com licença. –Me retirei e fui ao lavabo.

Era todo branco e em porcelanato. Usei o sanitário e lavei as mãos ,ajeitei meu cabelo para ficar com pontas para todos os lados, e quando estava voltando , olhava para todos os lugares por onde passava, e acabei me esbarrando em um jarro de flores que balançou até cair .Como eu sou desastrada ! O que iriam pensar de mim ? Uma estabanada !

Quando eu tinha certeza que o jarro ia se chocar no chão , apareceram duas longas mãos o segurando ,junto ao chão. Olho mais adiante, e confiro que são de Jasper. Como ?Quando ? Ofereci minha mão e ele se levantou, levando o jarro ao seu devido lugar .

-Ai, me desculpa! Eu sei que devo tomar cuidado com as coisas , e...

-Não, -interrompeu-me – não se preocupe. Nada foi quebrado – Sorriu lindamente .

-Esta bem .Muito obrigada. –Parei para pensar por um instante - Como chegou tão rápido aqui ? **(N/A: sei o que estão pensando . ELE É VAMPI ?!)**

-Eu...Eu..-Ele parecia nervoso – Vim ... –Olhou a sua volta –Na cozinha beber água .

-Mesmo ?-Note o meu sarcasmo . Coloquei a mão na cintura.

-É. –Ele engoliu em seco ,muito nervoso . Regra número um sobre o que descobri sobre Jasper : Ele não sabe mentir .

-Cheguei mais perto e ele estava inquieto . Era a nossa proximidade ? Ri baixo e fui chegando mais perto ,nossas faces há centímetros . (**N/A: enquanto tava escrevendo , escrevi ****S****entímetros . depois que percebi a burrada que fiz, me matei de rir) **

-Alice... –Sussurou meu nome enquanto cerrava os olhos.. Seu hálito era uma tentação . Na verdade, ELE É uma tentação.

-Sim ,Jazz ? –Sussurrei sorrindo.

-Ele demorou de falar, então quebrei o espaço existente entre nós e depositei um leve beijo em sua macia **(N/A: SÓ NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO,PESSOAL! Hasuasuashuashuashsuahasuhasuhas; mentira.) **bochecha **(n/a:ahhh!)** e voltei para a sala . Ele continuou imóvel .

-Ô ANÃ DE JARDIM ! –Isso era Emmett com toda a sua doçura.

-EMMETT!-Repreenderam todos.

-Que é? –Ele parecia mesmo não entender o motivo da repreensão.

-Não,gente -Falei rindo – Não me importo , EVEREST!

-GOSTEI DESSA! –Riu o grandalhão.

-Crianças, está muito bom, mas hoje é quinta-feira ,e temos que trabalhar -Disse Esme que tinha ficado quieta até este momento .

Ela e Delícia,quer dizer, Carlisle deram um beijo em cada um e saíram.

-AGORA QUE A FESTA VAI ROLAR!-Gritou o monte Everest.

-Gente,cadê o Jasper? –Perguntou Bella.

-É . Cadê ele?-Perguntou Ed.

-Ah,a Alie prensou ele na parede e ta lá ainda . –Disse Rose olhando para suas unhas indiferentemente.

-UUUH!-Gritavam todos enquanto eu corava.

-AI,GENTE!! Não foi nada disso ,dona Rosalie.

-Então o que foi? –Bella levantou a sobrancelha.

Eu não queria contar para eles do vaso, então eu fiquei parada pensando..Eles, claro, continuaram a me zoar porque eu não respondi. De repente aparece o Jasper e fala:

-Foi isso mesmo.A gente tava se pegando ali.-Ele disse rindo.

-JASPER!!-Reclamei.

-IH! FICOU NERVOSINHA!NÃO QUERIA QUE ELE CONTASSE PRA NINGUÉM!-Adivinha quem foi?Isso mesmo, Emmett .

-Relaxe .Eles sabem que é brincadeira.-Sussurrou ele no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

**N/A: isso aí,gente! Eu pedi três, e vieram cinco !**

**Muuito obrigada, também por me por nas autoras favotitas e por essa minha fic como fic preferida.**

**Agora,uma propagandinha báasica.**

**Eu tenho outra fic que é do emmett, e o nome é SOLUÇÕES COM O EMMETT( olha nas minhas histórias),e que é bem legal *se achando* e é pra quem gosta de rir.dêem uma passadinha lá pra dar uma lidinha quem puder.e Mimy Cullen e Thamy88,obrigada por estarem assim acompanhando as minhas fics dês de o início.o próximo capítulo eu vou dedicar a vocês e vai ser especial.**

**Agora eu quero seis,viiu?**

**Ah,uma informaçãozinha : o capítulo quatro não ta pronto ainda,então eu vou ter que espremer a minha caixola atrás de algo. um pouco de paciência!**

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS**

**'b brandon**** : **ai,eu nem acredito que você ta lendo minha fic *--* eu ADORO as suas fics,são muuuuito perfeitas.não precisa me matar não.tá aí. Xoxo .

**Thamy88**** :** ta aí.Muito obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics *--* Xoxo.

**Alice Elfa Cullen**** : **não precisa matar ningué .tá aí.obg. Xoxo .

**Maluh Weasley Hale**** : **é mesmo,né? Xoxo.

**Mimy Cullen**** :**MUUUTIO OBRIGADÃO, vou tentar por a caixla pra fucncionar pra fazer algo que preste.só uma coisa: eles ainda vão aprontar MUUUUUITO. .Xoxo.

**Xoxo.**

**Lu A. Cullen .-.**


End file.
